


A Muggle Life

by SatuD2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fish out of Water, Fluff, Gift Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: Ron and Hermione are moving into their own little flat in London. But Ron can't quite grasp that necessities in Muggle life are drastically different to those in a wizarding one.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermit9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermit9/gifts).



“Ron, what the hell is this??”

Ron poked his head around the corner from the kitchen, his smile wide and his face innocent.

“It’s a sconce.”

Hermione stared at the heavy wrought-iron sconce in both hands. It had a handy little spike on the back, ready to hammer between heavy stones to affix to your standard castle wall. Their little flat with its thin plaster walls, however, was not as suitable.

“We don’t need a sconce.”

“Everyone needs a sconce!” There was a suspiciously metallic sound from the kitchen as Ron vanished from sight. A clanging sound.

Hermione took a deep calming breath. He was fine. This was fine. They would get through this.

Putting on her best diplomatic face she entered the kitchen. Ron was balancing a cauldron on the small metal grate covering their gas stove and frowning pensively. “Hun?” Though she tried to keep her tone steady, it was noticeably strained.

Ron turned to her, already making the abashed, scolded puppy face. “Yes, Moine?”

Her heart did that little skip it always had when he’d called her that, the word so close to ‘mine’, but she ignored it and gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“We’re living in a muggle building, Ron.” He didn’t shrug, exactly, but she could see the ‘so what?’ look on his face. “Muggle buildings have lights. And pots and pans. And fans. And hoovers. We do not require, nor should we use, all of this magical stuff.” She cast a distrustful eye on the enchanted dustpan that sat in the corner, the cauldron on the stove, the sconce in her hand. All of these things were standard in his world. But they were not in his world anymore.

His abashed puppy face became wounded, making her heart do that silly little flip-flop again.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to help.”

She sighed and placed the sconce gently on the formica counter, wincing a little at the heavy dull noise it made anyway. She stepped closer to him, gently brushed his fringe away from his eyes and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his freckled cheek.

“I appreciate it, Ron, I really do, but this is my area of expertise, okay? We’ll pop down to M&S later on but in the meantime just put all this stuff in the cupboard and we’ll live a muggle life for a while, okay?”

“Okay.” He let go of the cauldron, ignored Hermione’s wince as it slipped to the side with an ugly grating sound, and put his arms around her. “Love you, Moine.”

“Love you too, Ron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why are they living a Muggle life? I dunno! I just thought it was cute :D


End file.
